Sri Lankan cricket team in England in 2014
The Sri Lanka national cricket team toured England from 13 May to 24 June 2014 for a Twenty20 International (T20I), five One Day Internationals (ODIs) and two Test matches against the England cricket team. They also played three one-day and one four-day tour matches against English county sides, as well as preceding the entire tour with a two-match ODI series against Ireland. Sri Lanka won the Test series 1–0, the ODI series 3–2 and the one-off T20I. Squads Tour matches List A: Essex vs Sri Lankans | score1 = 161/5 (21 overs) | runs1 = Alastair Cook 71 (49) | wickets1 = Suranga Lakmal 2/21 (5 overs) | score2 = 146/9 (21 overs) | runs2 = Dinesh Chandimal 31 (25) | wickets2 = Oliver Newby 3/36 (5 overs) | result = Essex won by 22 runs (D/L method) | report = Scorecard | venue = County Ground, Chelmsford | umpires = Mike Burns (Eng) and David Millns (Eng) | motm = | toss = Sri Lankans won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain after two overs of the Essex innings reduced the match to 21 overs per side. | notes = Matt Salisbury (Essex) made his List A debut. }} List A: Kent vs Sri Lankans | team2 = Kent Spitfires | score1 = 301/7 (50 overs) | runs1 = Angelo Mathews 51 (59) | wickets1 = Robert Joseph 4/58 (10 overs) | score2 = 173 (36.3 overs) | runs2 = Alex Blake 60 (65) | wickets2 = Suranga Lakmal 3/16 (7 overs) | result = Sri Lankans won by 128 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = St Lawrence Ground, Canterbury | umpires = Ismail Dawood (Eng) and Richard Kettleborough (Eng) | motm = | toss = Kent won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Charlie Hartley (Kent) made his List A debut. }} Twenty20: Sussex vs Sri Lankans | score1 = 126/7 (20 overs) | runs1 = Matt Machan 63 (45) | wickets1 = Thisara Perera 2/13 (4 overs) | score2 = 128/0 (9.1 overs) | runs2 = Tillakaratne Dilshan 73* (31) | wickets2 = | result = Sri Lankans won by 10 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = County Ground, Hove | umpires = Robert Bailey (Eng) and Martin Saggers (Eng) | motm = | toss = Sussex won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Harry Finch (Sussex) made his Twenty20 debut. }} First-class: Northamptonshire vs Sri Lankans | team2 = Northamptonshire | score-team1-inns1 = 558/8d (138 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Lahiru Thirimanne 156 (221) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Steven Crook 3/98 (27 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 345 (87.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Rob Keogh 120 (201) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Dhammika Prasad 4/68 (15.1 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 99/4d (31 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Kumar Sangakkara 45 (69) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Graeme White 2/28 (10 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = County Ground, Northampton | umpires = Steve O'Shaughnessy (Eng) and Paul Pollard (Eng) | motm = | toss = Sri Lankans won the toss and elected to bat | rain = No play was possible on Day 3 due to rain. | notes = Chad Barrett and James Kettleborough (both N'hants) made their first-class debuts. }} T20I series Only T20I | team2 = | score1 = 183/7 (20 overs) | runs1 = Thisara Perera 49 (20) | wickets1 = Harry Gurney 2/26 (4 overs) | score2 = 174/7 (20 overs) | runs2 = Alex Hales 66 (41) | wickets2 = Lasith Malinga 3/28 (4 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 9 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Rob Bailey (Eng) and Michael Gough (Eng) | motm = Thisara Perera (SL) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Michael Carberry, Harry Gurney (both Eng) and Kithuruwan Vithanage (SL) made their T20I debuts. }} ODI series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 247/6 (39 overs) | runs1 = Gary Ballance 64 (72) | wickets1 = Sachithra Senanayake 3/30 (8 overs) | score2 = 144 (27.5 overs) | runs2 = Mahela Jayawardene 35 (41) | wickets2 = Chris Jordan 3/25 (6 overs) | result = England won by 81 runs (D/L method) | report = Scorecard | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Rob Bailey (Eng) and Chris Gaffaney (NZ) | motm = Chris Jordan (Eng) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain after 20.4 overs of the England innings reduced the game to 39 overs per side, with Sri Lanka set a target of 259 runs to win on the Duckworth–Lewis method.'' *''Further rain during the Sri Lanka innings reduced their response to 32 overs with a revised target of 226 runs. | notes = }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 256/8 (50 overs) | runs1 = Tillakaratne Dilshan 88 (101) | wickets1 = Harry Gurney 3/59 (10 overs) | score2 = 99 (26.1 overs) | runs2 = Eoin Morgan 40 (58) | wickets2 = Sachithra Senanayake 4/13 (7.1 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 157 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Riverside Ground, Chester-le-Street | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Tim Robinson (Eng) | motm = Tillakaratne Dilshan (SL) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Eoin Morgan captained England in the absence of injured Alastair Cook.'' *''England's score of 99 was their sixth-lowest total in ODI cricket. }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 67 (24 overs) | runs1 = Kumar Sangakkara 13 (23) | wickets1 = Chris Jordan 5/29 (8 overs) | score2 = 73/0 (12.1 overs) | runs2 = Ian Bell 41* (33) | wickets2 = | result = England won by 10 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires = Chris Gaffaney (NZ) and Michael Gough (Eng) | motm = Chris Jordan (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = The start of the match was delayed by rain until 14:05, with no loss of overs. | notes = Sri Lanka's score of 67 was their third-lowest total in ODI cricket and England's victory was the fifth time they had won by 10 wickets in ODIs. }} 4th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 300/9 (50 overs) | runs1 = Kumar Sangakkara 112 (104) | wickets1 = Harry Gurney 4/55 (10 overs) | score2 = 293/8 (50 overs) | runs2 = Jos Buttler 121 (74) | wickets2 = Lasith Malinga 3/52 (10 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 7 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Ian Gould (Eng) | motm = Jos Buttler (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Buttler's century was the fastest scored by an England player in ODI cricket, coming off 61 balls with nine fours and four sixes.'' *''Sangakkara's century was his first in any format at Lord's. }} 5th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 219 (48.1 overs) | runs1 = Alastair Cook 56 (85) | wickets1 = Lasith Malinga 3/50 (9.1 overs) | score2 = 222/4 (48.2 overs) | runs2 = Lahiru Thirimanne 60* (101) | wickets2 = James Tredwell 2/30 (10 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham | umpires = Chris Gaffaney (NZ) and Michael Gough (Eng) | motm = Lahiru Thirimanne (SL) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 575/9d (130.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Joe Root 200* (298) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Nuwan Pradeep 4/123 (29 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 453 (138.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Kumar Sangakkara 147 (258) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Anderson 3/93 (31 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 267/8d (69 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Gary Ballance 104* (188) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Rangana Herath 4/95 (23 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 201/9 (90 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Kumar Sangakkara 61 (168) | wickets-team2-inns2 = James Anderson 4/25 (19 overs) | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Joe Root (Eng) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Moeen Ali, Chris Jordan and Sam Robson (all Eng) made their Test debuts. *''Joe Root's score of 200 not out is his highest score in Test cricket. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 257 (69.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Kumar Sangakkara 79 (147) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Liam Plunkett 5/64 (15.5 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 365 (115.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Sam Robson 127 (253) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Angelo Mathews 4/44 (16 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 457 (132.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Angelo Mathews 160 (249) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Liam Plunkett 4/112 (29 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 249 (116.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Moeen Ali 108* (281) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Dhammika Prasad 5/50 (22 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 100 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Headingley, Leeds | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Steve Davis (Aus) | motm = Angelo Mathews (SL) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Liam Plunkett's 1st innings figures of 5/64 and his overall match figures of 9/176 were his best in Test cricket. }} Mankading incident In the fifth ODI game, England batsman Jos Buttler was controversially run out backing-up at the non-striker's end by Sri Lankan bowler Sachithra Senanayake, a dismissal called Mankading. Senanayake had warned Buttler twice before in the same game about moving out of his crease, before he removed his bails and appealed to umpire Michael Gough. Speaking after the game, Sri Lankan captain Angelo Mathews defended the decision by saying "what we did was completely within the rules." England coach Peter Moores said he was "disappointed" in Mathew's decision. Former England captain Michael Vaughan said it was "no way to play the game", but another former captain, Michael Atherton, defended the decision saying "You see a lot of batsmen wandering aimlessly out of their ground. It's a good lesson for him - don't be dozy and keep your bat in your crease". Australian captain Michael Clarke said that "I think as long as the player's warned, it's in the rules so you can make whatever decision you want". Buttler's dismissal by Senanayake was the first instance of Mankading in international cricket since Peter Kirsten's innings was ended by Kapil Dev during an ODI between South Africa and India in 1992. External links *Series home at ESPNcricinfo Category:2014 in English cricket 2014 Category:International cricket competitions in 2014